<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misfortune by kaygom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114461">Misfortune</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaygom/pseuds/kaygom'>kaygom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lovelyz, Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - Police, Angsty but not too much angst, But i'm not real good at describing it so it won't be too graphic, Crack Relationships, Dementia, F/M, Karaoke Escort, Mental Health Issues, Mind Reading, Serial Killer, Sexual Content, There will be violence but..later later, i'm really just trying to think of anything that could possibly happen in the far future of this fic, mentions of depression</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaygom/pseuds/kaygom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Myungeun, she has a gift or two. One she uses to her advantage, the other she wishes she was never born with. In order to make a living, she's a vocal mentor by day and an escort by night. Lee Minhyuk is a police detective. One unfortunate night leads their paths to cross. After that, their paths will keep crossing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X) &amp; Park Myungeun | Jin (Lovelyz)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first chaptered fic I have written in nearly 10 years... Please be patient with me. I hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter. Hopefully by the end of the week I will have the second chapter written. I am not too sure how long this will be, but we'll see! </p><p>Thank you for reading!! ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Myungeun fingers the microphone staring at the lyrics across the screen, but her ears tuning out the woman beside her singing along. She looks down at her attire, the glitter of her dress twinkling in her eyes every time the strobe light rotates in her direction. She sighs quietly and doesn’t hear her name being said. “Myungeun!” Her name echoes from the speakers all around the room. </p><p>She jumps in her spot and blinks. “Oh, sorry..” She mutters as she grabs the large remote on the table. Myungeun presses the number from memory of her favorite song. The calming acoustic guitar melody starts, she squeezes the microphone, and puts it up to her lips. She closes her eyes and sings along to the song. </p><p>“H-Hey!” The door opens suddenly and scrambled footsteps interrupt Myungeun in the middle of her song. “The party has arrived!” One of the men yells obnoxiously loud. The other woman stops the song and stands up to welcome them. </p><p>Myungeun puts down her microphone and like clockwork, she stands up and bows politely. “Welcome to the Fantasy…” She says monotonously. </p><p>She straightens up and eyes the two men. A chill travels down her spine when her eyes land on the man with a smirk. The smirk all too familiar to her.</p><p>"Well.." He runs his tongue across his front teeth, making a brief noise, his smirk widening. "I never thought I'd see your face again.. You have gotten pretty," he pauses and she catches a flicker in his eyes. "Gwimul (freak)..."</p><p>Myungeun moves her gaze down to the floor. It has been years since she last heard anyone call her that. She didn't want to have to deal with this. She wishes she could disappear. Her colleague sits down with the other guy and he chooses a song for her to sing. The music starts abruptly, making Myungeun jump in her spot. </p><p>Her and the other guy are just standing there, the guy staring her down. He takes a step towards her and she takes a step back. He takes a bigger step towards her and reaches out to grab her wrist. She whimpers and tries to slip her wrist out of his grasp, but he tightens his hand. </p><p>He pulls her close, his lips grazing her ear. "Are you still the freakshow you were in middle school?" He whispers, his breath hitting her skin, making the hairs on her arms stand. </p><p>"Let go of me.." She says in a strained voice, trying to pull her wrist out of his grip. </p><p>He only tightens his hold and she scrunches up her face when it hurts. "I'm not letting you go..." He whispers before he pulls back. </p><p>"I'll be back.." He tells his colleague, but he's too engrossed by the other woman singing. </p><p>Myungeun tenses up. "I am assigned to this room. I can't leave!" She tries to tug back on her wrist again. </p><p>"I don't give a fuck!" Her old classmate hisses at her as he tries to pull her out of the room. </p><p>She struggles to pull his weight back away from the door. The man gets frustrated and tugs on her wrist roughly, making her cry out in pain when a searing pain travels down her arm from her shoulder. He opens the door and yanks her out of the room. </p><p>She punches his arm with her free hand. "Let go! Let go! Let go!" She yells at him as they make their way up the hallway. Several doors open and women poke their head out. One of them scrambles out and runs down to the front desk and tells the lady to call the police. </p><p>The guy growls when Myungeun continues to try to fight him off. He opens a door to a random room and yells at the occupants to get out. They all rush out of the room without question and he pulls Myungeun into the room. </p><p>She screeches when the force he used causes her to lose her balance and fall forward. She lands on her knees and she cries out in pain for the second time that night. The guy then reaches forward and tugs on her hair. She yells when he pulls hard and turns her to face him. "God, you're such a pretty face. It's unfortunate you're a fucking freak.. I've always wanted to have my way with you back then, but I didn't want to be considered a freak like you." He says to her. </p><p>Myungeun looks away when he gets his face real close to hers. She inhales shakily and tears are sliding down her cheeks, her whole body in pain. </p><p>The guy places a kiss on her cheek and Myungeun reacts hastily and slaps her hand across his face. "Don't…" She says weakly. Her head is filled with his disgusting thoughts of wanting to have his way with her in this room. She lets out a sob and hates that she can't do anything to save herself. </p><p>The guy growls again when she slaps him. He stands up and grabs a drink from the table. "I want you to do what I say or I'll be mad." </p><p>Myungeun shakes her head. "Fuck you.." She seethes. </p><p>"Oh, I would love to fuck you.." He retorts with a dark chuckle. He grabs her chin with his free hand as he takes a swig from the bottle he grabbed. He makes her look at him and she can make out his features in the poorly lit room. His free hand travels down from her chin and down to her chest. She tries to slide back away from him, but her body is too weak to escape. </p><p>"God, I want you," he says, his voice deep, full of lust. Myungeun starts to tremble, not enjoying the position she's in. His thoughts were getting darker and she was getting more afraid for herself. He was about to move his hand lower, but she finally gathers up the strength to push him away from her. He scoffs and takes the bottle he was holding and dumps it over her head. </p><p>She gasps from the cold liquid spilling onto her head. She inhales sharply and gags when she gets a whiff of the smell of the bitter alcohol as it drips down from her head and onto her face, the liquid wetting her dress. As the guy laughs, the door bursts open and the light turns on. Myungeun winces when the bright lights turn on and stings her eyes. She squeezes her eyes closed, bracing herself for what's going to happen next.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Step away from the woman and put your hands up!!" A man's voice fills the room. Another set of footsteps enter the room and a hand touches her shoulder. She flinches and pulls back. "Miss, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you.." The voice says to her calmly. Myungeun slowly opens her eyes and she is surprised that the officer is much closer than she expected him to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glances away from the police officer's face. He stands up straight and offers her a hand. She slowly takes his hand and she pushes herself off from the ground, but she sharply inhales when it hurts her shoulder. She endures the pain and lets the man pull her up onto her feet. She gasps when her knees lock and she is about to forward. "I got you!" The officer reacts with haste and holds onto her by her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun bites her lip in frustration. "I'm sorry," she says, her voice weak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay. Are you going to be able to walk?" He asks her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods her head and she slowly pulls away from the officer and she gets a glance at his name tag. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lee Minhyuk</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He turns around to lead her out of the room. Myungeun limps her way out behind him. The officer takes periodic glances back at her to make sure that she is still on her feet. When they finally get out of the building, he leads her to the police cruiser. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opens the passenger door, Myungeun stepping to the side. "Wait just a second.." The officer walks away and she glances to the side and watches as he opens his trunk. He returns with a blanket. He unfolds it and wraps it around her shoulders. When he gets close, she is able to smell his cologne and she glances up to get another look at his face. "You can sit in the car if you'd like.." He tells her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun side steps to the front of the door and scoots her body back and settles into the seat, pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"May I get your name, please? And your date of birth..?" The officer asks as he flips open his notepad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Park Myungeun. June 12, 1996…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you please tell me everything that happened?" The officer asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun nods her head once before she reiterates every detail of the events that had just taken place. She's trembling by the end of it, with tears in her eyes. </span>
  <span>The police officer gazes down at her and tells her that he will be back. He goes to his partner and asks if he will be able to cover getting the reports of the others involved. His partner nods his head. "You know though.. This business is illegal. We have to report that, too.. The woman that was attacked will have to deal with that consequence.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk shakes his head. "I think…" He glances back at the woman still shaken up. "Let's not mention it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind of business..” These kinds of bars were illegal and he did not want to add on to the woman’s already horrible night by getting her arrested for being associated with this kind of business. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Roger.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll take her home. She's endured enough tonight.." The officer tells him. His partner nods his head and goes to walk back into the building to collect the remaining witness reports. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk walks back to his vehicle. "Do you have any belongings you'd like to collect? I'm going to take you home.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun looks up at him, her eyes bloodshot. "N-No. I can just take the bus home," she refuses with a shake of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're in no condition to go home by yourself.." The police officer tells her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I appreciate the concern, but I-I couldn't make the drive unbearable with the smell of the alcohol lingering in the car.." She tries to make an excuse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ma'am. I can assure you that the smell of alcohol isn't bad. Worse has ridden in the back of my car in the past.." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun shakes her head and stands up, but sucks in a sharp breath when pain shoots up from her knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just tell me where I need to go to get your belongings and I'll go get it for you. Then I'll drive you home. You're obviously in pain and I can't just let you go.." The officer insists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just sits back down into the seat and slips off her high heel and rolls down the elastic band off her ankle. "Locker 22…" She tells him as she holds out her key to him. "Please grab everything in there.." She tells him, feeling defeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Swing your legs into the car and I'll close the door for you," the officer says with a smile, relieved she gave in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She does as he says and she tugs the blanket to cover her chest before she buckles up. She curiously looks around the police car. She had never been in one before and this wasn’t how she imagined she would end up in one. She closes her eyes and suddenly she feels like there were hands on her chest where the guy’s hands were. She panics and quickly opens her eyes. Her heart is racing and her breathing is in short bursts. She covers her mouth with her hand and a sob escapes. Tears stream down her face and as she continues to sob and she suddenly gets an urge to throw up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun gags and she quickly opens the door. She winces from the pain as she runs to the side of the building. She places a hand on the rough concrete to help her crouch down then throws up. She doesn’t upheave much since she had a small dinner. But ends up dry heaving instead until she is finally able to get a grip of herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The police officer is walking out of the building when he sees her rush out of the car. He blinks and he runs after her, but stops when he hears her throw up. He hastily goes back into the building and asks the ahjumma for a bottle of water. She complies and hands over one from the fridge and he runs back out. He shoulders her bag and crouches down to hand her the bottle after he twists it open. “Here..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun glances up and takes the bottle. She sips some and swishes it around in her mouth to rid of any residue. She spits it out and repeats one more time. She wipes her mouth with the corner of the blanket and takes another sip of water to drink this time. “I’m sorry…” She whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to take care of such a pathetic person like me,” she mutters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think you're pathetic…" He tells her. He offers her a hand, but she ignores it and he retreats it back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun uses the wall as leverage to help her stand up. She drags her feet back to the car, her head hung down. She gets back into the passenger seat and buckles up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk holds her bag out for her after she's settled in. She thanks him in a soft voice and takes the bag. He closes the door and walks around the front of the cruiser to the driver's side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets in and turns on the car. "What's your address?" He asks her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tells him and he blinks after he hears her, but doesn't question it out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She lives far off from here. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She hears from his thoughts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why does she commute so far?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun bites her tongue so she wouldn’t accidentally answer the question. She looks out the window then asks if she can open the window. "The smell of the alcohol is bothering me…" She comments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The officer nods his head. She rolls down her window all the way and she closes her eyes and let's the wind hit her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk glances at her and smiles softly. "You come a far way.." He decides to comment, curious why she works somewhere so far from her home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun turns her head to look at him. "Mm, yeah.. I have my reasons.." She keeps it vague. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just nods his head, accepting the vague response. He points at the radio. "Would you like to listen to some music?" He asks her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods. "Sure.." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns the volume dial and calming music plays from the speakers. Myungeun smiles, knowing the song. She rests her elbow on the side of the door and places her cheek in the palm of her hand. She stares out at the passing lights as she sings along softly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk glances at her and thinks she has a beautiful voice. "Have you ever thought about pursuing a music career?" Minhyuk asks her. "You have a voice that's way better than a lot of idols that you hear on the radio."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun blushes from the compliment. "Uhm, I actually went to music school for vocals…" She tells him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So why do you...do what you do?" He asks carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be an escort? At a karaoke bar?" She turns her head to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah.." He feels bad that even for a second he thought she was a prostitute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't perform sexual acts…" Myungeun retorts bluntly in response to his thoughts. She immediately regrets what she did and she bites her lip and looks back out the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I d-didn’t say that!" He stammers, wondering how she got the idea that he thought that. "I a-apologize." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun shakes her head. "It's okay.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." She inhales deeply, then decides to answer his original question. "I am an escort because it pays better compared to my day job…" She tells him. "I don't like doing it, but it's the only way I can--" She stops herself from telling this officer more information than he should know. </span>
  <span>The officer just stays quiet, not wanting to press on further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he turns into her street, Myungeun rolls up her window. She grabs a hold of her bag and unbuckles her seatbelt. He pulls up in front of her building as she thanks him in a soft voice. She gets out of the car and bows after she closes the door. She slowly walks up to the building and has to stop when she reaches the gate to the staircase, her legs aching just from the short walk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk overlooks her curiously, hoping she is okay. She pulls out the key for the gate and unlocks it. She pushes it open and walks up the stairs to the rooftop. She enters her passcode on her door and kicks off her heels. The moment she steps into her apartment, she allows herself to really cry. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since Myungeun is the star of the show, this update is more of a background of her character. Please enjoy~ ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning, Myungeun glares at the stream of light shining on her face from the small crack between her curtains. She moves her gaze to the clock hanging on the wall above the window. She counts the number of ticks after the 8. </span>
  <em>
    <span>7:40? 41..42. 7:42. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She inhales deeply and pulls the blanket over her head to escape from the sunlight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she closes her eyes, the face of her old classmate appears in her head. The brief image of his wicked expression when he was getting his hands cuffed last night sent chills down her back. She pulls the blanket even closer to her body in hopes to keep herself warm. Another chill travels down when she hears his voice in her head. She whimpers quietly and pushes the blanket away from her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting up, the blanket falls down her torso and folds onto her lap. She tousles her hair between her fingers and sighs. Myungeun slips out of bed and slides her feet into her house slippers. She drags her feet across her apartment to the bathroom. She swaps out her slippers and approaches the sink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hits the handle up and the water comes rushing out of the faucet. Myungeun bends down and takes water into her palms before splashing it up. She exhales heavily and repeats a few more times. All she wants is for the guy’s face and voice to stop appearing in her head. After she finishes the rest of her business, she exits the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walks into the small kitchen area and turns on the light. She glances at the time on the stove. </span>
  <em>
    <span>8:01. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Well, at least I don’t have classes today…” She mutters to herself as she pours herself a glass of water. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want to return to the bar tonight… Maybe I’ll go to collect my pay from the week and find somewhere else to work. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She plans in her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun glances off to the side and sighs. “Why am I even doing this…?” The young woman knows that she is capable of doing more than just being a mentor and an escort, but why she doesn’t find anything better is beyond her. Myungeun should already be used to sudden change, especially with how her family went through a dramatic change when she was in high school. But now that she has control of her life she has grown too comfortable in her daily routine and has no motivation to really change what she has going for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning against the counter, she thinks about the events that took place last night. She holds the glass between her hands and taps her nails against the surface, the sound almost therapeutic to her. She then remembers the man who approached her last night. She recollects that he was in regular clothing while his partner with him was in uniform. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was he an officer? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wonders. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He had to be… He had a badge… His name was Lee Minhyuk… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun tilts her head and makes a clicking noise with her tongue. “A detective, maybe?” She asks out loud. She sighs and takes another sip of her water. It had been awhile since anyone had displayed genuine concern for her. Soon after she graduated from university, her family grew apart. Her mother had fallen ill and when her health showed no signs of improvement, her father had fled. Her older sister lived abroad so any form of communication with her was slim to none. Myungeun was left behind to take care of her mother and the looming medical bills, thus why she had to tackle two jobs. The young woman’s thoughts start to drift as she stands there staring out the small window above her kitchen sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun originally worked at the convenience store down the road from her apartment, but it wasn’t paying enough on top of her mentor job. One night, a lady had walked in and Myungeun was intrigued by her lavish outfit. Myungeun had smiled at her and complimented her and the lady had responded: “The great thing is, I bought it with money from rich bastards who have nothing better to do with their time…” Myungeun followed up asking her what she meant and all the lady did was pull out a business card from her clutch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All it said on the card was </span>
  <em>
    <span>World Noraebang</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She was a bit confused at how she could have gotten so much money just from working at a noraebang, then she glanced at the lady as she heard her thoughts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She can’t be this slow. Poor girl, she’s so innocent.. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The lady raised an eyebrow, waiting to see if she would finally understand. Myungeun gazed down at the lady’s outfit again then looked at the card once more. “Ahh…” Was all that left her lips. The lady then tsked and paid for her triangle kimbap and walked out of the store. Myungeun bowed subtly as she left, the card still held between her fingers. She glanced back down at it and sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night she lingered to that noraebang and ran into the lady as she was exiting out. “Oh! Look who it is! Wanted to see what it is that I do?” She asked her with brightened eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t think she’d have the guts to show up. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Myungeun heard her thoughts and nodded her head subtly. The lady smiled brightly and turned around then hooked her arm with hers. “Let’s go. I can give you a small show~ Free of charge!” She said in a sing-songy voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lady dragged Myungeun along back into the building. When they walked through the doors, they were welcomed courteously, but it stopped halfway through when they noticed the lady, asking her why she was back. She just waved her free hand dismissively and took Myunguen into a room. Myungeun sighed when her head started to fill up with thoughts of a few people in the room. The lady sat her down and greeted one of the men seated near the side. The lady stood front and center in the room and picked out an upbeat song. Myungeun looked around the dim room, the other girls sat very closely beside the other men. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder if she wouldn’t mind if my hand were to slide a little higher… </span>
  </em>
  <span>She heard the thoughts of one of the men. Her nose scrunched and she started to feel uncomfortable. Myungeun moved her attention back to the lady singing quite animatedly. She felt the corner of her lips pull up into a small smile. The lady wrapped her song then handed the mic to Myungeun. “H-huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just sing a song!” The lady encouraged her as she held onto the remote and stared her down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She looks like the kind of girl who can pull off a cutesy song. But her eyes are sad. Maybe a ballad. These bastards love a sappy ballad.. Hmmm. I wonder.. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The lady was analyzing Myungeun to see what kind of song that she should sing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun’s shoulders curved in, feeling a bit insecure from the lady’s thoughts. Then a new song started playing through the speakers. A-Pink’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>No No No. Let’s see how she fares off with this…</span>
  </em>
  <span> The lady reached forward for Myungeun and pulled her up to the front of the room. Myungeun blinked and held the mic up to her mouth. She stared a bit at her small audience, unsure about this. But then the lady nudged her and Myungeun snapped out of it and started to sing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While she was singing, the men were singing along with her, getting into her small performance. Once the song ended, she bowed and gave the mic back to the lady, but she just put it on the table.</span>
  <em>
    <span> That girl has a beautiful voice. I’d tip her 50,000 won to sing another A-Pink song. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She heard one of the man’s thoughts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder how much her rate is. Might be low if she’s a newbie… </span>
  </em>
  <span>She heard another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun is then pulled out of the room and she’s being dragged out of the building by the lady. “So how did you like that?” The lady asked her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it technically illegal?” Myungeun asked her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And? Doesn’t stop these kinds of things from existing. We get paid decently and we can keep our tips and sometimes I walk out 200,000 won richer every night on top of the pay. The noraebang keeps 20% of your nightly or hourly rate every night you work. You can come and go as you please. There’s no set schedule unless the noraebang happens to be short on girls, then they might call you in unexpectedly. But other than that. It’s pretty simple… You just have to get used to some of the men getting handsy with you..” The lady finished with a warning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do you..." She paused, "end up, you know?” Myungeun waved her hand to finish her sentence, hoping the lady would understand where she was going with the question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have sex?” She asked bluntly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So innocent. She couldn’t even say the words. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t. But some of the girls do. I’m more of an escort than a prostitute,” the lady answered simply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Escort,” Myungeun echoed quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In reality, Myungeun puts her glass down on the counter. She lets out a sigh and runs a hand through her hair. “Sometimes I wish I never met her…” She mutters to herself before she proceeds to drag her feet through her apartment to get changed to run her errands for the day. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Myungeun grips on the strap of her bag as she approaches the building. Swallowing thickly and she trudges forward. When she walks through the doors, there’s no one there beside the lady who usually only worked during the daytime hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jin-</span>
  <em>
    <span>ssi</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Hi! It’s weird seeing you here during the day,” she greets the short-haired girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun always found it odd being acknowledged by her alias when she wasn’t on the job. “Ah--Sunhee-</span>
  <em>
    <span>ssi</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Hello~ Who’s here so I can collect my pay from the week?” Myungeun greets the lady with a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunhee stands up then shrugs her shoulders. “Ahjumma should be here. She’s the only one that I saw come in this morning. She seemed a bit high strung and was muttering worries about police showing up. What happened last night?” She asks Myungeun curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm,” Myungeun clears her throat. “It was mainly my fault,” she answers while rubbing the side of her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunhee blinks at her, tilting her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why is she so vague? Can’t she just say what happened..? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun points a finger towards the back. “I’ll just go collect my pay first and when I come back, I can fill you in, okay?” She bows her head slightly then walks down the hallway. Reaching the last door on the right, she balls up her hand and lets it hover over the door. Inhaling deeply, she knocks on the door. A moment later, the door opens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-Ah. Good morning, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ahjumoni,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Myungeun straightens up as she greets the older woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on in, Jin-ah,” she says softly to her as she steps back into the room and Myungeun reaches back to close the door behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to apologize for all the commotion that I caused last night,” Myungeun stands with her hands folded in front of her before she bows apologetically.</span>
</p><p><span>“All that matters is that you are okay. Did you make it home alright last night?” The ahjumma</span> <span>peers up at Myungeun, her eyes speaking her thoughts that sounded in Myungeun’s head: </span><em><span>Such a beautiful girl with as much talent like her should not be in this kind of business… She has so much potential to live a better life. </span></em></p><p>
  <span>Myungeun nods her head. “Yes, one of the officers was insistent that he take me home last night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good,” the ahujmma smiles a little. “So what brings you here during the day?” She asks curiously. “You don’t normally come during this time,” she adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I was wondering if I could retrieve my pay from the week,” she responds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ahjumma blinks, surprised that Myungeun would come get her pay when she usually only retrieved her pay during the evenings after one of her shifts on the weekends. “Well, that’s fine,” she says before she turns around to type in some things onto the computer. A few moments of clicking, the ahjumma pulls out the drawer to take out the cash. Myungeun just stands there, listening to the ahjumma counting the money in her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>750,000 won.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she finishes up counting, she slips the cash into an envelope. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least this week paid well… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Myungeun thinks to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ahjumma turns her chair to face back to Myungeun and holds out the envelope to her. “Here you go.. You hosted two executive meetings this week, which is why you made a little more. Plus a few of your regulars stayed much longer than usual.” The ahjumma informs her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun takes the envelope and smiles softly. “Thank you.” She turns to leave, but then hesitates and turns back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else do you have to say, Jin-ah?” The ahjumma questions the young lady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The short-haired woman opens her mouth then sighs. “I will not be returning. I do not want to be the reason why this place gets shut down. I’m very sorry that I had caused all the commotion. It was a nice three months. I’d hate for my regulars that I gained here to leave, too. I haven’t found a new bar yet so you won’t have to worry about the other girls informing my regulars where they can find me.” She nods her head once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate you watching over me all this time. I hope that one day we will meet again,” Myungeun finishes, her head facing down, ashamed to look up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was kind of hoping to hear that you found a better job other than escorting. Your talent is worth more than the job that you perform in any karaoke bar,” the ahjumma says with a genuine tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun just nods her head. “I appreciate your words.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay out of trouble, kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will try…” Bowing one more time, Myungeun turns around to finally exit the room. Walking down the hallway, Myungeun stuffs her envelope into her bag. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now I am going to have to find a new bar to go to. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thinks to herself. Too distracted, she forgets that she was going to tell Sunhee what took place last night and walks straight out of the exit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she is outside, the door opens behind her and she looks back over her shoulder. She blinks when she sees the ahjumma. “Here… Consider this a severance pay. Even though it’s not really a thing here and you’re the one of the few I’d give this to.” She offers Myungeun the second envelope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Are you sure?” She asks. Stepping forward, Myungeun reaches out a hand to grab the envelope. Her hand grazes against the paper and she is shocked that it feels slightly thick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not much, but hopefully it will help with your mother’s hospital bills.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I--I...Thank you so much.” Myungeun feels tears well up in her eyes. “Thank you.” She bows deeply before the ahjumma lets go of the envelope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Myungeun straightens her back, the ahjumma suddenly pulls her into a hug. Myungeun stiffens in her arms, but slowly wraps her arms around the petite lady. “Good luck, Myungeun-ah…” The lady whispers. Myungeun feels a pang in her chest upon hearing her birth name leaving the ahjumma’s lips. “Thank you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ahjumoni,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Myungeun replies in a soft voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two pull back out of the embrace and Myungeun offers a smile to the ahjumma as she takes a single step backward before turning around to leave. She glances over her shoulder to get one last look at the ahjumma. She holds the envelope in her hand tightly, thinking about what to do with the money. She walks to the edge of the sidewalk and flags down for a cab. When one pulls up in front of her, she opens the door and gets in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Settling into the backseat, she tells the cab driver the address of the assisted living home her mother was at. She glances up at the driver to see if he was paying attention. When she deemed that he wasn’t she placed her purse on her lap and peeled open the envelope behind it. When she sees the amount of cash, her eyes widen. She carefully pulls the money a little out of the lip of the envelope and drags her thumb across the edges of the bills. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fans out the corners and starts to count the money. Mouthing the numbers, she keeps track in her head. She glances up when she hears the driver's voice in her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder what she's doing…?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He is looking back at her from the rearview mirror and when she catches him, he moves his gaze back to the road. She sighs and goes back to counting. When she finishes, her eyes widen as she stares down at the money. </span>
  <em>
    <span>1,000,000 won. Why did she give me this much?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She keeps the money on her lap and she gazes out the window. She watches the scenery pass by as they ease their way down the highway. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Good luck, Myungeun-ah…" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Those words replay in her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myungeun-ah.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aside from her coworkers at the vocal school, she was never acknowledged by anyone that she came in contact with in the karaoke bar scene. She was always used to being called Jin. She only told the ahjumma her real name when she accidentally got too drunk one night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just the two of them left at the karaoke bar and Myungeun had no one to call to pick her up that’d be able to help her get up to her apartment. She didn’t want to call any of her colleagues from the music school and the one person she considered a friend, was busy with a dance performance that night. That night, Myungeun and the ahjumma had settled into one of the rooms and they just talked until she sobered up. She remembers that she had shared everything and even shared some tears with the ahjumma, as well. It was the first time she had ever gotten the chance to get all her baggage off her chest. Myungeun didn’t trust any of her colleagues, but the ahjumma, she did. After a good cry, Myungeun had left that night feeling more comfortable being at the karaoke bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, we are here,” the driver’s voice pulls Myungeun out of her head. She glances away from the window and meets his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, thank you..” She reaches into her purse for her t-money card and hands it to him so he can tap it against the terminal. When he hands it back to her she exits out of the backseat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closes the door behind her and inhales a deep breath. She walks into the building and she is welcomed by the nurse sitting at the front desk. “Myungeun-</span>
  <em>
    <span>ssi! </span>
  </em>
  <span>It is nice to see you again!” Myungeun just nods her head and steps up to the counter. “How can I help you today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun just smiles. “I’m here to make a payment today. However, if my mother is available to be seen, I’d like to visit her.” She nods as she approaches the desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll contact the doctor to see if she can be seen today,” the nurse tells her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How has she been?” Myungeun asks, always hesitant to ask because she is always afraid to find out if her mother’s condition has worsened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s been okay. I hear that she hasn’t been able to recall some of the nurses’ names. But her condition hasn’t gotten worse…” The nurse keeps it vague, not allowed to speak too much in the lobby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun sucks on her bottom lip and nods her head. “I see.. Well, let me go make my payment and I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walks away from the desk and sighs. She wonders if her mother would still recognize her today. It has only been a week since she last visited. But if her mother had started to show signs of not being able to recall some of the nurses, she worries that she’s next. When she gets to the financial office, she opens the door slowly. The cool air from the room blows into her face and she steps inside. She looks around the room when all the desks are vacant. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t hear the door open and close! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Myungeun hears in her mind and she turns her head and all of a sudden a lady walks out with a mug in her hands. “Ah--I wasn’t expecting anyone coming into the office today,” the lady says with a small chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun takes a step back out of the way as she bows her head politely. “I apologize.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lady removes her hand on the bottom of the mug and waves it dismissively. “You don’t have to apologize, it’s okay!” She approaches her desk and sets her mug down carefully. “Sit~ How may I help you today?” She points her hand at the seat placed in front of her desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun walks to the chair and settles down into. “I am just here to make a payment,” she tells the lady as she reaches in her purse for the envelope with the smaller amount of money plus her ID card. She puts the two on the table and the lady reaches for them. Myungeun sits there quietly as she listens to the lady typing on the keyboard. She stops typing then picks up the envelope. Pulling out the cash, Myungeun watches the lady count the bills. “750,000 won today?” She asks after she finishes counting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding her head, Myungeun offers the lady a small smile. “Yes. I believe that should cover the withstanding balance I had for the month and probably a little more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s correct. You will have a little bit going into August. It’s not much though,” the lady informs her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, I understand..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let me close out this transaction and I will have your receipt printed shortly.” The lady glances at Myungeun. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder what she does for a living that she is able to pay such a large sum. She looks young. Is she the only family her mother has? Poor girl. What a heavy burden…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun rubs her palms on her lap and glances away from the lady, feeling a little uncomfortable she had to hear those words from the lady. A moment passes and the lady hands her receipt and her ID card back. “Here you go. Is there anything else I can do for you today?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The short-haired girl shakes her head and stands up from her chair. “No, that’s all.. Thank you.” Myungeun side steps and bows before she slips the paper and ID into her bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lady gets out of her chair and is about to offer to walk her out, but Myungeun chuckles and shakes her head. “You don’t have to get up. I can see my way out.” She quickly walks out of the room and back out into the hallway. Holding her bag close to her, she goes back to the front desk. “Will I be able to see my mother today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but it can’t be long. Your mother has a group session to attend in about 30 minutes,” the nurse informs her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, okay. Then let me go now,” Myungeun says. She walks through the building to get to her mother’s room. When she gets to the door, she hesitates to enter. She peers through the small window and sees her mother sitting in her chair in front of the window. She begins to worry again that her mother wouldn’t recognize her the moment she walks into the room. Inhaling deeply, she places her hand on the door handle. She slowly pulls the door to the right and her mother turns her head to see who walks in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun waves her free hand as she slides the door closed behind her. “Hi, mom,” she greets her as she smiles widely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother gazes at her for a moment before she responds, “Myungeun-ah, hello…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed that update. It's a little bit more background about Myungeun. I wanted to develop her storyline a bit more. I will be updating the tags that this fic contains mental illness as well. It was kind of a last minute thought that I added into the story while I was typing this chapter. Mmm, perhaps I could plug my twt handle here if any of my readers would like to follow me: @kihyukgom </p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Myungeun breathes a sigh of relief. “Mother, hello. Sorry, I took a while to come visit again,” she says as she sets her purse down on the chair by the door. Her mother keeps her eyes on her daughter as she makes her way across the room. Smiling softly, she slowly approaches her mother. Myungeun joins her mother in front of the window, sitting in the empty chair in front of her. “I need to make more effort to see you at least three times a week instead of once…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother shakes her head as she scoots up onto the edge of her seat and reaches to take her daughter’s hands into hers. “What is it that you do again?” She asks her, eyeing her curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun turns her head to look out the window to hide the small frown that forms on her lips. She turns her head back and fakes a smile. “I’m a mentor for children at a vocal school,” she tells her once again like she has in her previous visits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is your </span>
  <em>
    <span>eonnie</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Her mother continues to ask another question, instead of following up with the response Myungeun gave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… Jooeun </span>
  <em>
    <span>eonnie</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” She trails off, unsure what to say. “She is doing okay.” Myungeun lies. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s also married with a baby girl… Living in Japan...</span>
  </em>
  <span> She wants to say, but she just gazes at her mother, who has her head turned to peer out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun wants to ask her mom about all the happy memories that she has of them together, but the last time she did that, her mother was overwhelmed and nearly had a meltdown. Myungeun had to be escorted out of the room, wishing that she could help calm her mother down instead of having to hear her screaming as the doctors had to hold her down to sedate her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly there’s a knock on the door, making both ladies turn their head to see who it is. The doctor walks in and Myungeun quickly gets on her feet to bow properly. “Myungeun-ah.. I do apologize to cut your visit short, but your mother is requested to help set up for the group session.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh okay,” Myungeun stammers, surprised by this, wishing she had the full thirty minutes to be with her mother. She glances over at her mother and takes a step forward, opening her arms up for her mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother smiles softly and walks into Myungeun’s arms and hugs her gently. Myungeun wraps her arms around her mom, squeezing her tenderly. After a moment, the two step out from the embrace and her mother pats her arm. “I will see you again, my daughter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun nods and watches her mother walk out of the room, bypassing the doctor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Myungeun-</span>
  <em>
    <span>ssi</span>
  </em>
  <span>, may I take a few more moments of your time? I want to talk about your mother’s condition…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing thickly, she walks toward the doctor and sits down on the edge of the bed, giving him her full attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We performed a routine MRI scan yesterday and after examining her scans, it looks like your mother may be developing Alzheimer’s. In her temporal lobe, there are signs of size reduction, which is one of the early physical evidence of the disease that we can see.” The doctor explains to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun looks down at her lap, for once her mind only occupied by her own thoughts. She doesn’t know how to process this information. She knew her mother’s condition wouldn’t get better, but now that she has to face this reality, she goes into shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor remains quiet, giving Myungeun the silence she needs to herself. “I--I don’t know what to say,” she admits, still unsure how to cope with this new information. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother is starting to forget names more frequently in past weeks. Especially names of nurses who have been assisting her since she was admitted here. She has also started to forget where she has set things or where some areas are in the facility. I am relieved that she has not forgotten you yet, but that there is a high chance that she will in the future,” the doctor continues to explain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun shakes her head, tears welling up in her eyes. The doctor notices and apologizes before he shows himself out of the room to give Myungeun the space she needs. The young lady stands up and storms out of the room. She makes her way through the building to the exit. She goes out further to the bus stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting under the pavilion, Myungeun slouches forward, putting her face into her hands. She wonders if she calls her </span>
  <em>
    <span>eonnie</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she would care to come back to Korea to be by their mother’s side before her condition gets worse. Myungeun pulls out her phone and calls her sister. After letting it ring three times, her sister finally picks up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Her sister’s voice makes Myungeun smile, missing her older sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jooeun </span>
  <em>
    <span>eonnie</span>
  </em>
  <span>.. It’s me, Myungeun,” Myungeun responds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, Myungeun-ah what’s up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sitting?” Myungeun asks her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jooeun chuckles on the other line. “What kind of question is that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just thought you might want to be sitting for what I’m about to tell you,” Myungeun says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sitting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Myungeun pauses. “I just visited our mother and I received some news from the doctor.” Myungeun rubs the side of her face with her free hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the news?” Jooeun questions, Myungeun sensing the impatience in her sister’s tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bus pulls up in front of Myungeun and she waves her hand at the driver, signaling him that she won’t be getting on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother is showing physical signs of Alzheimer’s…” Myungeun finally breaks the news. “She is also starting to forget names of the nurses that have been by her side since she started at the facility,” Myungeun adds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The line goes quiet for a few moments, Myungeun assuming her sister was taking time to digest the sudden news. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t you like to come home for a bit to see our mother before--” Myungeun stops mid-sentence, when her sister starts to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know when I’ll be able to go back. My husband has been on a travel trip leaving me with the baby. There’s no concrete date to when he’ll be returning,” her sister explains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun sighs, disappointed that she had to hear that excuse again. “You said that two months ago when I told you about the incident that happened..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Myungeun-ah. I don’t want to have to travel with the baby. Please understand. I would much rather travel with my husband than--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s barely a two hour flight from Japan, Jooeun </span>
  <em>
    <span>eonnie</span>
  </em>
  <span>! How difficult can it be to travel with a baby?!” she raises her voice, her temper getting the best of her. “You keep making excuses every time I suggest coming back home. If it’s not the baby, it was you were too busy studying or you didn’t have the opportunity to ask for leave from work. Why don’t you make the time for your own mother?” Myungeun is frustrated that tears form in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jooeun sighs. “I’ll figure something out, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm..” She answers curtly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the way, I sent you some money at the beginning of the month. Did it go through?” Her older sister asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm.. I received it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, good. Well, I’ll contact you again once I figure out what to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take care of yourself, Myungeun-ah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, too, Jooeun </span>
  <em>
    <span>eonnie</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beep sounds in Myungeun’s ear and she places her phone into her lap. She sighs and wipes away the tears that slid down her face. She glances down at her screen and calls for a taxi. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not too sure when Minhyuk will make another appearance. Maybe in the next chapter? I'm not sure. I don't really have this plotted out as well as I should and I just write... ^^;; Sorry this one is a bit shorter compared to the previous chapter, I was lacking motivation to write this time around. </p><p>Nonetheless, thank you so much for reading. Please look forward to the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once Myungeun is back in her room, she kicks off her shoes and throws herself onto her bed. “This is my first evening without having to go to the karaoke bar. What am I going to do with my free time?” She asks herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stares at the ceiling and hums quietly. “Maybe I’ll take the time to really clean my apartment. Or go out myself. See if Mijoo </span>
  <em>
    <span>eonnie </span>
  </em>
  <span>is free tonight and perhaps drink with her..” She likes the latter option then rolls over to her stomach, bringing her phone up to her face. She opens her messages and texts her best friend: “Are you free tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost immediately, her phone starts to ring. “Myunggeunnie~ Are you free tonight?!” Her best friend’s voice already sounds excited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the first time in forever~” Myungeun responds with a large smile on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it looks like we’re going out tonight! I’ll be there at 7PM?” Mijoo ends her sentence in a question, wondering if that’ll be a good time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sounds perfect. I’ll be ready!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, see you tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mijoo ends the call and Myungeun pulls her phone away from her ear and glances at the time. “4PM. I can eat a late lunch now or I can wait until a little later…” She mutters to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun turns onto her side and places her arm under her head, closing her eyes. She was still pretty fatigued from the night before and after receiving the news today, she was only more emotionally tired.  Within seconds she passed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next thing she knew, there was pounding on her door. She wakes up quite startled and she grabs her phone and sees the time. “Oh, shit!” She jumps out of bed and rushes to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Myungeun-ah! Are you awake?!” She hears from the other side of the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groggily, Myungeun pulls open the door. “I’m sorry. I passed out and I didn’t set an alarm,” Myungeun explains, talking slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without missing a beat, Mijoo pushes the door to open wider and hops past her friend as Myungeun closes the door. Mijoo wraps her arms around Myungeun’s neck and nuzzles into her friend. “I’ve missed you. We don’t even have to go out tonight. We can just order in and drink the night away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun relaxes into her friend’s arms before she slowly wraps her arms around Mijoo’s petite figure. The younger woman presses herself close to her friend and before she knows it, Myungeun is crying into Mijoo’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mijoo stays quiet and moves one of her hands up to stroke the top of Myungeun’s head as her friend continues to cry. “Shh. Just let it out. I’m here for you, Myungeun-ah..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing by the door, the two embrace for a while longer as Myungeun lets out all her tears. Once she gets all of it out, Mijoo pulls her friend into her apartment and settles down on the couch. “Tell me everything.. But before you start, what do you want to eat tonight?” Mijoo asks her as she combs a hand through Myungeun’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun sniffles. “Jajjangmyeon. Kimbap. Ddeokbokki. And all the soju in my fridge,” she answers, her voice weak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it. Meal’s on me tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the food arrives and Mijoo breaks out the soju, Myungeun tells her best friend everything that has happened since the last time they had spoken two weeks ago. With their busy schedules they rarely had the time to set some time for each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not planning on finding another bar to go to are you??” Mijoo asks her curiously before she stuffs her mouth with a rice cake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun shrugs her shoulders. “I’m not sure yet. I might have to call </span>
  <em>
    <span>you know who</span>
  </em>
  <span> to see where the next big karaoke bar is… For now, I think I want to be able to enjoy my freedom for a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you come to the studio I work at? They are searching for a new vocal coach to hire.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We discussed this already. It’s a conflict of interest. People will assume that I got the job because I know you. You’re the director of the dance department in your studio! I wouldn’t want you to deal with the judgement from others,” Myungeun tells her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the only one who can hear the judgement. You’d be the only one bothered,” Mijoo responds, pouring soju into their shot glasses. “Who cares what people think, Myungeun-ah.. At least you’d be in a workplace that is safer.. I’m always worried for you knowing that you’re an escort. Your karaoke bar could get raided on any given night and then what? You’ll be arrested! You’re lucky you weren’t arrested yesterday night!” Mijoo exclaims, hoping if she raises her voice, it’d get into her stubborn friend’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, buts, Myungeun. At least </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span> to find a better job instead of looking for another bar to occupy. Please, for me. To ease my worry,” Mijoo pouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun eyes Mijoo’s face and chuckles. “Sure, fine. I’ll consider it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After five bottles of soju, the two ladies are wasted and passed out for the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two weeks passed and Myungeun had yet to find a new bar to go to. She ended up enjoying just attending her day job and having the free time to hang out with her coworkers or Mijoo in the evening. Briefly, she believed that she did not have to go back to a karaoke bar, but after she sat down to calculate everything for the month, including her mother’s medical expenses, she realized that her paychecks would barely cover </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Even with the extra money that she received from the ahjumma, she was hesitant to use it because she did not want to have to rely on her savings quite yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To clear her head from her financial situation, Myungeun decides to spend a day outdoors, doing the one thing she loves to do: perform. After picking out a comfy, yet simple outfit, she makes her way through her apartment. When she reaches the door, she slips on her shoes and grabs her guitar case she had set down there before she went to get ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouldering the guitar case, she leaves the confines of her apartment and walks down the stairwell. Once at the bottom, she reaches into her pocket for her earphones. Sliding them into her ears, she embarks on a jaunt to find the perfect spot for her to perform. Glancing around, as she walks along the sidewalk, she watches everyone pass by, her mind only filled with the song playing from her earphones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is how she prefers it, her head only filled with music and nothing else. She hates the gift that she was born with. She hates how intrusive the thoughts are inside her head and she can’t do anything to keep them out except to drown the thoughts out with music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Myungeun finally finds the perfect spot, she sets her guitar case on the ground and pulls out her guitar. Pulling the strap over her head and settling it on her right shoulder, she pulls one of her earphones out from her ear and tunes her guitar.She softly hums each note in perfect pitch and adjusts her strings accordingly. Once she is ready, she looks out in front of her then uses her foot to turn her case around in case anyone would want to drop any tips as they pass by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun plays the first song that comes up next. </span>
  <em>
    <span>11:11 </span>
  </em>
  <span>by Taeyeon. She smiles to herself and her fingers move across the neck of her guitar as she simultaneously strums with her right hand. After playing the brief opening, she starts to sing along. Effortlessly, she gets through the song, gaining the attention of some pedestrians. A few stick around to hear her finish off the song, curious on what she would play next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes scan the crowd and she then bows, silently thanking them for taking an interest in her impromptu performance. She goes on to play the next song, closing her eyes to completely shut out the world and immerse herself into the music. She smiles when her small audience starts to clap along with the song. Myungeun opens her eyes and acknowledges the crowd with a larger smile forming on her lips. She starts to sing a little louder and adds a little more style into her playing to get the audience more involved in her small show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she wraps up the second song, she gently swings her guitar back to bow properly to the crowd that had grown a little more since her first song. She greets them all with a cheerful wave. “Hello~ Thank you for listening!” She says loud enough for everyone to hear her. The crowd claps for her and she can’t help but to keep the smile on her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This next song is one of my personal favorites. I’ve played it so many times that I’m sure my best friend believes I only know how to play it..” She chuckles and it makes the audience do the same. "I hope you enjoy this next one. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Best Part</span>
  </em>
  <span> by HER."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulls her guitar back to the front and grasps the neck in her left hand and strums her thumb down on the strings to make sure they're still in tune. She blinks then adjusts her third string ever so slightly then strums down again. When it sounds in tune in her ears, she starts to play the song. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the audience realizes the song that Myungeun is playing from the first chord, they settle in. She sings the song in English, her pronunciation not the best, but good enough to be understood. When she looks into the crowd, her eyes scan through the many faces. However, one face surprises her. She zeros in on the person’s mind to see if they remember her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is my favorite song. Her voice is beautiful…  Wait--That’s… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She cracks a smile on the corner of her lips when she catches the moment of realization. She looks back down at her guitar and continues to sing the song. When she finishes, she apologizes to her audience that she will be taking a small break between her next song. As Myungeun squats down, three ten-thousand won bills fall into her case. She slowly reaches for the money and the rest that was at the bottom of her case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun slowly tilts her head up and smiles warmly. “Thank you for the tip..” She tells the kind donor. However, her eyes widen when she sees the familiar face. “Well, I never thought I would see you again, Officer Lee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think that I would be seeing you either. Myungeun, correct?” Minhyuk offers her a hand to help her stand up straight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinks then places her hand into his and he helps pull her up. “Yes, it’s Myungeun.” She answers, taking a curious glance at his face before quickly looking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, singing in the streets... Is that your new thing now?” Minhyuk asks her curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head. “It was a random thing I decided to do today since I don’t have to be at the school and my evenings are freed up now…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk tilts his head, obviously questioning what she meant without verbally saying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun glances at him again, her eyes getting a glimpse of him in regular clothes. “You’re in regular clothes again. Aren’t you an officer?” he asks, taking the attention off of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am. But I’m a detective so I don’t actually need to wear the uniform,” he replies with a single nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I see…” Myungeun nods slowly as she crosses her arms across her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really enjoyed your singing. That last song you sang is one of my favorites also,” Minhyuk tells her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you..” A slight blush appears on her cheeks, touched by the compliment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A brief moment of silence passes. The two just stand there, glancing around curiously. “Well, I guess I’ll let you get back to your playing. I am actually out on a case today and I was just getting off my lunch when I passed by and heard your singing,” Minhyuk informs her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun nods her head then smiles. “Mm, it was nice seeing you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likewise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you again for the tip. I really appreciate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it. Stay safe out here. Maybe I’ll end up coming across another one of your buskings in the future,” he says with a chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, maybe.. Have a good rest of your day,” Myungeun bows her head slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk glances at her one last time before he turns to walk away from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myungeun watches his retreating figure, wondering when she would see him next.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, again.. <br/>I feel rather bad that it has taken me this long to update. I really hit bad writer's block and I haven't really been able to find the motivation to write. It might be a little harder now going forward because I'll be going back to working full-time hours so ;; </p><p>Despite all that, I finally brought back Minhyuk. It wasn't much though, I do apologize. Future updates should have him more involved.. Hopefully. </p><p>I hope that you all enjoyed this update! Thank you for reading!</p><p>Until next time~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Humming quietly, she peers at her reflection. Myungeun was bored and ended up putting on one of the few dresses that she usually wore when she went to the karaoke bar. She makes the decision to go the whole way and do her makeup as well. She walks over to her vanity and sits down on the plush seat pulled out in front of it. </p><p>She looks down at her outfit and then starts to do her makeup to match. The song changes from the speaker playing loudly in her room. She’s singing along with her makeup brush grasped in her hand. Moving her shoulders along to the beat, she sings to her reflection. </p><p>After her brief one woman show and finishing her makeup, she picks up her phone on the corner of the vanity and decides to text her old friend. The one woman being the reason why she even became an escort. </p><p><strong>Hey, how are you doing? It’s been awhile since we’ve spoken…</strong> </p><p>After she sends the message, she sets her phone back down to wait for a response. She hums to the next song that plays. Her mind starts to linger to the day almost two weeks ago when the police officer from before had come across her busking performance. She found herself thinking about the smile on his lips when he recognized the song that she was singing.</p><p>Her thoughts get interrupted when her phone goes off. Leaning in, she places her finger on her screen to unlock her phone. She reads the response. </p><p><strong>Myungeun-ah! Long time no talk! Are you busy tonight? I am at a new bar that I think you’d enjoy! I went to visit your last place and you weren’t there! </strong> </p><p>Following the message, a pinpoint pops up. Myungeun blinks at it and clicks on the address. <em>Sensual. </em>She questions if her friend resorted to being at a strip club with this kind of name. She gets a squeamish gut feeling about this. She taps the side of her phone as she considers the invitation. </p><p>She glances up from her phone at her reflection then chooses not to let this look go to waste. She taps her thumbs across the screen to type out her response. </p><p>
  <strong>Okay! I will be there! See you soon!</strong>
</p><p>Myungeun stands up from her seat and goes to her closet to grab a pair of heels. Slipping them onto her feet, she grabs her phone before exiting her apartment. Slowly going down the stairwell, her hand grips onto the railing as she descends. Pushing open the gate, she walks out into the street and pulls out her phone to call her old driver. After two rings, it’s picked up. </p><p>“Jin!? It’s been awhile since I’ve received a call from you!” The older man says with a lot of excitement in his voice. </p><p>“Ah, I’m sorry. I’ve been a bit busy..” Myungeun chuckles, nervous. </p><p>“Do you need a ride tonight?” He asks her eagerly. </p><p>“Mm, I do..” </p><p>“I’ll be there in about ten minutes. Just wait a little, okay?”</p><p>“Mm, drive safely.” </p><p>“Ah, I missed hearing that--”</p><p>The phone call ends after she hears those words. A small smile forms on Myungeun’s lips knowing that he appreciated hearing that from her. The other escorts were never as thoughtful. Myungeun crosses one arm over her chest, holding onto her arm. She has her head tilted down looking at her phone. She’s on the dark web looking up reviews of the club that she is planning on going to. </p><p>She sighs as she reads some reviews of men being too handsy. While there were some comments that claim that the club is one step away from a brothel. Myungeun gets a bad feeling and she suddenly feels like backing out tonight. But the thought doesn’t stick when a familiar car pulls up in front of her. </p><p>Myungeun watches the passenger window go down then she’s surprised by the excited shout from her driver. “JIN-SSI!!!” He waves his hands at her frivorously. </p><p>She can’t help but smile and wave her hands as she steps forward to open the car door. She settles into the passenger seat and she’s suddenly pulled into an awkward embrace. “I’ve missed you so much!” Her driver exclaims too loudly in her ear. </p><p>Myungeun lets out an awkward laugh and pats his arm wrapped at the front of her torso. “Did you get here safely?” </p><p>The young man pulls away from her and shows her a thumbs up. “Of course I did!” He smiles brightly. </p><p>Finally able to buckle up her seat, her driver rolls her window back up. She takes a glance at the back from the rear view mirror. “I’m surprised you don’t have any other ladies tonight.” </p><p>He looks over his shoulder to make sure there’s no incoming car before he makes a u-turn while responding, “I had just dropped off about three of them before I came to pick you up. I was fortunate enough to be nearby, that's why you didn’t have to wait too long.” </p><p>“Ahh, I see.” Myungeun nods her head, glancing out the window. </p><p>“You look beautiful tonight. Where are we off to?” He asks her. </p><p>“Do you know the club Sensual?”</p><p>The atmosphere changes almost instantly after she asks the question. Myungeun glances at him front the corner of her eyes to see his reaction. His eyes briefly widen and his hands grip tighter around the steering wheel.  </p><p><em>What kind of business does she have there all of a sudden? </em>He thinks, which Myungeun hears in her head. </p><p>“O-Of course..” <em>I’ve been hearing a lot of stories from other ladies who come from there that the men there are horrible. </em></p><p>“I’m only going there because Hee <em>sunbaenim </em>is there tonight. This will most likely be the first and the last time that I go.” </p><p>“Good. I don’t hear a lot of good things about that place and I’d hate if anything bad happened to you.” </p><p>Her driver stays quiet for the duration of the ride, his thoughts swimming in worry about anything happening to Myungeun. She feels flattered that he would worry so much about her. He never worried about any of the other ladies who would ride share with her in the past. </p><p>Myungeun enjoys the silence as she stares out the window and watches the buildings zip by. She focuses on listening to the music softly playing from the speakers. When the car comes to a stop, she looks out the window at the bright marquee with the name of the club in both Hangul and English. </p><p>“Are you sure you want to go in there?” The driver questions her.</p><p>She simply nods her head and her dainty fingers pull back on the door handle before pushing her weight against the door. “Just stay within the area. So if I want to leave quickly I’ll have an escape car,” she suggests as the corner of her lips quirk into a small smile. </p><p>“I won’t take any more rides for the night and I’ll park somewhere to take a nap. Call me whenever and I’ll be here before you can hang up your phone,” he responds with a cheeky smile.</p><p>A small laugh passes through her red-stained lips. “Thank you, Sungjoon-<em>ssi…</em>”</p><p>She catches a quick glimpse of the blood rushing into his cheeks before she hops out of the passenger seat and waves her free hand when she turns around to close the door. She chuckles to herself. “He always likes it when I say his name,” she says under her breath. </p><p>Myungeun pulls her coat up her shoulder as she stares forward at the door. She can see the flashing lights from inside the club and she suddenly grows nervous. She takes her phone out of her coat pocket and she calls her friend. After the second ring it gets picked up. “ARE YOU HERE?!” Myungeun has to tilt her head away from the receiver, Hee’s voice loud to be heard over the music booming in the background. </p><p>“Mm, can you come get me?” She asks. </p><p>“I’LL BE RIGHT OUT!!” The line clicks and Myungeun slips her phone back into her pocket. </p><p>She drags the toe of her heels on the sidewalk, quietly humming to herself as she waits for her friend to come out to retrieve her. While she is standing there, goosebumps rise on her arms as someone walks past her and the wind as the person passes by makes her cold. <em>Now that’s a pretty one…</em> She hears in her head as she watches the individual push open the doors. </p><p>As he’s going in, Hee comes out through the door. <em>She’s the easy one I was eyeing. </em>She hears from the same voice. </p><p>Hee waves her arms around and squeals loudly. “JINNIE-YAH!!!!!” She screams in excitement. Myungeun is glad that she remembered to say her escort name instead of her real name when they were in public. Running up to Myungeun, Hee wraps her long arms around her friend’s petite body. </p><p>Myungeun chuckles and hugs her friend back, leaving small pats on her back. </p><p>The two part from their embrace and Hee grabs onto Myungeun’s hand and drags her into the club. Immediately, her ears feel like they’re going to burst for how loud the music was in the small space; however the voices that began to fill her head were ten times louder. </p><p>She tries to focus solely on Hee’s thoughts for her own peace of mind and trips over someone’s foot while Hee is still pulling her forward. The two enter a private room and when the door closes behind her, the music immediately sounds muted. </p><p>“There’s a bed in here!” She exclaims in surprise, her eyes are widened as she continues to search the small space. </p><p>“Sensual is more than just a club.”</p><p>“Hee…” Myungeun pauses, her eyes drawing back to her friend.</p><p><em>I’ve become a whore. I’ve become what I said I’d </em>never<em> become. </em>Hee’s thoughts differ from the expression on her face, which was one of warmth, her features soft. “I can name my own price and it pays well and this room is mine as long as I work every night.”</p><p>Myungeun purses her lips, not wanting to say what this place <em>really </em>was: a brothel. But she forces a smile and she nods her head. “As long as you are able to have a roof over your head and you get paid well.” </p><p>“You can look down on me, it really doesn’t phase me anymore,” Hee’s smile falters on her lips. “It took me awhile to not feel embarrassed about being here.” </p><p>“Don’t let what others think of you get the best of you. If this is for the best, then you have to do what you have to do. But,” Myungeun pauses before she sighs, “you are better than this place, Hee.. You are so much better than this place. You don’t belong here at all,” she tells her truthfully.</p><p>Hee absentmindedly nods her head, not paying any attention to Myungeun’s words. “Why don’t I show you around?” She asks, wanting to take the focus off of her. </p><p>Chewing on the inside of her lip, Myungeun nods her head and steps out of the room when Hee opens the door. The booming music fills her ears again. Hee reaches for Myungeun’s hand and leads her through the crowd. Myungeun scrunches her nose in discomfort, not enjoying all these hot and sweaty bodies bumping against her. Hee gets her out of the crowd and the two of them get to the bar. </p><p>Hee leans against the counter and Myungeun stands behind her off to the side. Minding her business, unable to make out any voices in her head because of the music, she doesn’t realize when someone comes up behind her and takes a firm grip on her ass. Her eyes widen and she squeals in surprise, quickly jumping to the side to put distance between her and the stranger. “What the hell!?” She exclaims as her eyes try to make out the face from the blue lighting emitting from the bar. </p><p>A wicked laugh fills her ears and it raises goosebumps on her arms. She takes another step back, but the stranger only takes a step forward. But Hee gets in between them and she pushes him back gently. “I don’t think so.” Myungeun’s ear barely catches what Hee whispers sternly to the guy. </p><p>Drinks are pushed to the edge of the bar and Myungeun slowly reaches for it, bowing her head in gratitude for it. She gingerly holds onto the glass with her hands, cautiously bringing it up to her lips. The cold liquid seeps past her lips and she cringes when she tastes the bitterness of the alcohol. She removes the glass away from her lips and just places the glass back down on the bar. </p><p>Hee turns around and grabs both of the glasses and holds out the glass she had just placed down up to her. “That is a common occurrence,” she warns belatedly. </p><p>Myungeun takes back the drink and holds it a bit away from herself in case someone decides to bump into her, wanting to avoid getting alcohol spilled on her dress and heels. </p><p>Hee sighs and takes a long sip from her drink, her eyes lingering around the noisy club. Myungeun takes this opportunity to search the dark space as well. She taps her nail against the edge of her glass and frowns a little. This place was making her uncomfortable just standing there. </p><p>She flinches when she feels a hand grab at her waist. She looks off to the side and splashes the contents of her drink at the person who dares to put their hand on her. “What the fuck is your problem?!” The man yells at her. The hand slips away from her waist and suddenly a tight grip is placed around her wrist. </p><p>Myungeun tries to break her wrist from the man’s iron grip, but she’s unsuccessful when he only tightens it. She whimpers in pain and she looks off to the side to see if Hee is still there, but she’s surprised when her friend has disappeared. </p><p><em>Yah! Hee! Where did you go?! </em>She thinks to herself, unable to find Hee’s mind to focus on to be able to communicate with her. </p><p>Myungeun attempts to pull herself away from the man, but when the man’s grip doesn’t let up. He twists her to face him and his free hand goes back to her waist. “I’m going to make you pay for what you just did,” the man seethes between his teeth. </p><p>Wanting to get out of there, she remembers the self-defense moves she learned after she became an escort. With a brisk kick of her leg, her shin meets with the man’s shin and he releases his grip on her wrist when he crumbles onto the ground. Myungeun quickly escapes from the situation and she pushes through the crowd. </p><p>When she finally breaks free, she catches a glimpse of Hee escorting a man into her private room. A gut feeling comes upon her when she recognizes the man when he turns around, getting a look at his face. <em>Tonight is the night.</em> He hears a concerning voice in her head, hoping that the voice did not belong to man. She watches as the two disappear into the room and Myungeun sighs. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and texts her driver to come pick her up. </p><p>
  <strong>I’m already outside. </strong>
</p><p>Myungeun smiles to herself when she quickly receives the response. She glances back at the room Hee was in with the man and she makes her way out of the club. When she pushes open the doors and the brisk air hits her face she breathes a sigh of relief to finally be out. </p><p>She hears a horn sound from her left and she smiles. She hastily makes her way to the car and gets into the passenger seat. “Home, please.” She demands as she rubs her wrist that is throbbing in pain. Sungjoon wordlessly pulls away from the curb and drives Myungeun home. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! I apologize for the long wait. I know that it has been quite some time since I last updated. But today I was determined to update so this is what I prepared for you all. I hope that you all enjoy this update and I'm going to start writing the next chapter after this has posted. </p><p>Thank you for reading and until next time!</p><p>-kay</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Myungeun gets home, she tells Sungjoon thank you before telling him to drive home safely. He tells her good night and stays parked in his spot until Myungeun gets to the rooftop and she steps close to the ledge so he could see her. He rolls down his window and waves his hand at her and she waves back. </p><p>She enters her apartment and kicks off her heels. Stretching her neck, she lets out a deep breath and starts to undress out of her outfit as she makes her way to her bathroom. Kicking the dress off to the side, she smacks the light switch on the wall and pushes the door open. She can’t help but feel guilty that she had left the club without saying goodbye to Hee. </p><p>Myungeun drags her feet to the sink. She peers at her reflection in the mirror. Her memory flickers to the sight of the man who was following behind Hee. She clicks her tongue against the back of her teeth and shakes her head. She hopes that the man only treats Hee right. But what could she really expect when Hee is working in a brothel disguised as a club. She begins to wipe away her makeup as she tries to distract herself from thinking the worst about Hee. </p><p><em>Tonight is the night. </em>The voice repeats in her head. Myungeun purses her lips as she reaches behind the shower curtain to turn on the water. She sits on the edge of the tub and she gets lost in all the different scenarios that could possibly happen after hearing that. When the bathroom starts to steam, Myungeun removes her undergarments and steps into the bathtub. She tilts her head up and closes her eyes, letting the water hit her face. While she is standing under the running water, her wrist starts to throb. She wipes away the water, then pulls it away to analyze her wrist. She sighs at the sight of the red ring encircling her tiny wrist. </p><p>She sighs and tries to forget about the hand that she felt on her body tonight. Myungeun swore to herself that she would never return to that club. It was bad business and she did not want to affiliate herself with it. Her mind wanders back to worrying about Hee. She quickly finishes her shower and grabs her towel to dry herself then to wrap around herself. She walks through her home to find her phone. When she finds it on the floor by the door, she bends down to pick it up. </p><p>As she’s walking back to her bedroom, she texts a message to Hee: <strong>Hey, I’m sorry that I left without saying goodbye. Let’s meet up for brunch whenever you’re free… Have a good night.</strong></p><p>She presses the send button and she stares at the screen, hoping for her to reply right away. But when a minute passes and not even the typing bubble pops up, she turns off the screen and tosses her phone onto her bed and goes to finish getting ready to go to sleep.</p><p>The next morning when Myungeun wakes up, the first thing she does is check her phone to see if Hee has finally responded. But when she clicks on their conversation, there’s nothing. She sighs and resorts to calling her friend, but it ends up going straight to voicemail. “She probably forgot to charge her phone last night,” she says to herself, putting her phone back on her bedside table.</p><p>Myungeun turns to lay on her back and she holds up her wrist above her face. Where the man had a tight grip on her wrist, there was now one ugly bruise. She knew that she was going to have to wear long sleeves to conceal the bruise until it went away to avoid getting questioned by her coworkers and students. She twists her wrist back and forth, scrunching up her nose in distaste. </p><p>Dragging herself out of bed, Myungeun gets ready to run some errands. Throughout the whole day, she is worried for Hee. She was constantly checking her phone to see if she had finally responded or called her back. At the end of the day, she sent her another text message: <strong>Hee. I hope that you are doing okay. Please call me once you read this. </strong></p><p>The next day, while she is in the middle of her class, her phone starts to vibrate in her jacket pocket. She quickly tells her students to continue practicing before she exits out of the classroom. She pulls out her phone and blinks when it is a number she doesn’t have saved in her contacts. She grows nervous and accepts the call, bringing the phone up to her ear. </p><p>“Hello?” </p><p>“Hello, is this Park Myungeun-ssi?” The unknown voice asks on the other end. </p><p>“Yes, this is she.”</p><p>“This is Officer Choi Sunho. I am at the Seoul Gwangjin district police station. I am going to need you to come into the station in regards to an individual you may know. Kim Heeyoung. She has been reported missing by one of her colleagues. We need you to come in to ask you some questions about her,” the officer explains to her. </p><p><em>Heeyoung..? Hee?! </em>Myungeun never knew her full name, her friend had always gone by Hee so Myungeun always assumed that it was just her name. </p><p>“Uhm. Uh, okay. I work until 330 in the afternoon. Is it okay if I come in afterwards?” Myungeun asks. </p><p>“Yes, that is fine..” </p><p>“Okay. Thank you. Good bye.” </p><p>“Good bye.”</p><p>Myungeun hangs up her phone and her eyes start to water, growing very worried about Hee. It explained why she never got a text back nor a phone call. She bites her lip and tries to get herself together before she has to go back to teaching her students. </p><p>Through the rest of the day, Myungeun’s mind was preoccupied. She was mindlessly teaching the children and they were all teasing her for being absent minded all day. When her class finally wraps up she asks one of the assistants to close out her room. She goes to her boss to let her know that she had important business to take care of right away. Her boss dismisses her and Myungeun goes to grab her belongings from her locker before leaving the school. </p><p>She waves down a taxi and gets in, telling the driver to take her to the police station. The whole ride there, Myungeun has her head resting on the window. She cannot imagine what could be happening with Hee right now. When the taxi arrives at the police station she pays the driver before exiting.</p><p>Myungeun grips onto the strap of her purse and walks up to the stops at the bottom of the steps of the police station. She looks up at the building and hesitates on entering. Giving herself a small pep talk in her head, she nods and takes steps up the short staircase. She pushes open the door and steps forward into the station. </p><p>Unsure where to go, she just stands there and hopes that someone who passes by would be nice enough to stop and ask if she needs any help. She blinks when she catches someone walking up the stairs and she straightens up and the person looks up from their folder and blinks in surprise. “Myungeun-ssi?” </p><p>Her eyes widen when she gets a look at the person’s face. When he says her name, she immediately grows nervous. “Lee <em>hyeongsa-nim</em>…” Myungeun addresses him by his formal job title since they were in his place of work instead of on the bustling streets of the city. She bows politely at him and brushes her hair behind her ear, her sleeve sliding down her wrist and revealing her fading bruise. </p><p>“Wh-What brings you here?” He asks her curiously. </p><p>“I--uh..I was called in for questioning. One of my friends has been reported missing…” She answers vaguely, not wanting to reveal too much to him in case he wasn’t informed, but she was sure he probably was.</p><p><em>The escort that went missing? </em>He questions in his head. <em>I thought she was finished with escorting. </em>He recalls from what she told him the last time they spoke weeks ago when she was busking in the street. </p><p>“Ah-” He clears his throat. “I can show you where you need to be,” he points up the stairs and he walks up the first two steps. </p><p>Myungeun nods once, waiting for him to walk up farther before following him. She listens to his footsteps as he skips every other stair and she slowly proceeds up behind him. When they reach the second floor he leads her down a walkway before turning a corner. “It’s the second door on your left.”</p><p>He stays outside of the hallway to clear the path for Myungeun. “The one questioning you should already be in there waiting for you,” he informs her. </p><p>“I don’t need a lawyer, do I?” Myungeun asks him curiously.</p><p>“Huh?” He is surprised by that kind of question. “Unless you are involved with her going missing. But if you’re not, you don’t need one. You’re just going to be asked questions to gather information about your friend.” Minhyuk responds to her. </p><p>She reluctantly goes down the hallway and into the room he directed to go. She slightly bows her head at the man sitting behind the table. “Hello,” she greets softly. </p><p>The man quickly stands up from his seat and extends out his hand to the empty seat for her to sit in. She pulls back on the chair before sitting down. Nervous, Myungeun sticks her hands under her lap, wincing when she tugs on her wrist that is still healing. </p><p>“I just want to reassure you that you are only here for questioning about the individual Kim Heeyoung. I believe you may know her by her pseudonym Hee. The last time she was seen was roughly 48 hours ago. After officers went to retrieve her belongings at the club she was last seen in, we found in her phone history your number came up a few times. Thus, why you were asked to come in,” the detective explains to her.</p><p>Myungeun nods slowly and stares down at the table, unsure where to look. </p><p>The detective takes in a small breath before proceeding with the session. “To start: I need you to state your name and your date of birth.”</p><p>“Park Myungeun. 1996 June 12th,” she answers. </p><p>“How do you know Miss Kim?”</p><p>“Her and I met a few years back. We used to work together in the past…” </p><p>“Prior to her being in Sensual, she has gotten caught at a few karaoke bars working as an escort. Were you in that line of work with Miss Kim?” </p><p>Myungeun’s palms get sweaty beneath her legs. She didn’t want to answer truthfully to that question because she did not want to risk being charged. She just nods her head. </p><p>
  <em>What a shame. She doesn’t look the type.</em>
</p><p>“How long were you two working together?” He carries on the interrogation. </p><p>“Less than 6 months.”</p><p>It goes quiet between the two of them for a bit before the officer redirects the interrogation back to the last night Myungeun saw Hee.</p><p>“When was the last time you saw Miss Kim?”</p><p>“The night before yesterday. It’ll be two days by tonight.”</p><p>“Do you remember what she was wearing that night?”</p><p>Myungeun searches the surface of the table, trying to recollect in her memories what Hee was wearing. She stays quiet when she racks through her mind. She recalls when Hee walked out of the club when she greeted her. “She was wearing a purple sequin, form fitting dress with a pair of black strappy high heels,” she finally looks up at the detective while she’s talking. </p><p>The detective is writing in his notebook, concentrating on making sure to get everything down. </p><p>“What were you doing in the club that night with Miss Kim?”</p><p>“I was there just to see her. It had been awhile since the last time we had met up and she invited me to go there.”</p><p>“Are you aware that Miss Kim has been working as a prostitute?” </p><p>Myungeun doesn’t know how to answer that question. She didn’t know until that night. She shrugs her shoulders. “I </p><p>“What did you two do at the club?”</p><p>“Mm,” she slides her hands out from under her legs and clasps them over her lap. “We didn’t do much. I wasn’t there long.”</p><p>“Care to go into detail?”</p><p>Myungeun inhales a shaky breath and meets the eyes of the detective, only to look away out of nervousness. “I arrived at the club around 9:45 at night, I believe. When I got there, she exited the club and welcomed me. Then we both went inside. She showed me her room that she stays in. After talking for a bit, we went back out to the bar and we ordered drinks. However, that didn’t seem to last long because she had left me. I think I was only in the club for about 30 minutes because I wasn’t comfortable there. I know I was home before midnight.” She explains. </p><p>“Did you see where she went?” He continues to ask another question. </p><p>“I was able to catch a glimpse of her entering her room with a man following behind her.”</p><p>“Did you catch what the man looked like?”</p><p>She shakes her head. “I didn’t really get a good look at his face. It was dark in the club.” She answers truthfully. She wasn’t even able to get a good look of the man when he entered the club either.</p><p>
  <em>It’s surprising she went to that club. She doesn’t even look like the kind of person who would have any business there. </em>
</p><p>Myungeun doesn’t have her gaze upwards, but she can feel the detective staring her down, trying to get a read on her. She chews on the inside of her lip and feels small from being judged. </p><p>“You haven’t heard from Miss Kim at all since the last time you saw her?”</p><p>She shakes her head. “I never received a response to my text message and every time I called her it always went straight to voicemail.”</p><p>“Do you have anything else to add about that last night?” He asks his final question.</p><p>“That is all I have, I’m sorry,” she apologizes as she wrings her fingers under the table. </p><p>“No need to apologize. If we need you to come back in, I will be the one getting in contact with you,” he tells her as he slips a business card out of his binder and slides it across the table. </p><p>Myungeun reaches forward to take the card between her fingers and nods her head. “Okay, thank you.”</p><p>“Thank you for taking the time out of your day to come in,” The detective thanks her as he stands up and Myungeun follows suit. He walks around the side of the table and walks in front of her to open the door to lead her out. </p><p>The short-haired girl follows him slowly. She looks up when she hears the detective greet someone and she is surprised to see Minhyuk standing at the end of the hallway still, as if he had never left. He was leaned up against the wall, the binder open across his left arm as he flipped the page up with his right hand. When she approaches him, he glances up from the page before dropping it to fall back down to snap close the binder. </p><p>“Finished?”</p><p>“Mm, I’m allowed to go. I’ll be contacted again if anything new comes up.” She answers. Myungeun tries to remain discreet as she rubs her wrist gently, </p><p>“I can walk you out of the station…” Minhyuk offers. </p><p>Myungeun just nods her head in acknowledgement. While Myungeun is walking down the stairs, she can hear Minhyuk’s wandering thoughts. </p><p>
  <em>What was she doing at a club like her friend was at? Did she get that bruise around her wrist from there?</em>
</p><p>That makes Myungeun tug on the edge of her sleeve to hide her bruise. She looks down at her feet as she walks out of the building. </p><p>
  <em>Should I just ask her? </em>
</p><p>Myungeun turns on her heels to face Minhyuk about to thank him for today, but Minhyuk speaks up first. He takes a small step forward and Myungeun looks up at him curiously.</p><p>“I know this doesn’t concern me. But what were you doing at that club? I thought you were through with being an escort?” He finally asks what he’s been wondering since he ran into her, his voice quiet so lingering ears wouldn’t pick up on his words. </p><p>She shrugs her shoulders and rubs her arm nervously. “I--I got bored that night and...I contacted her. Then she invited me to the club.”</p><p>“That could have been you…” </p><p>Myungeun blinks rapidly, caught by surprise by his words. She searches his face, wondering why he even cared about her when this is only the third time she has come in contact with him. “H-Huh?” Is all she is able to muster out. </p><p>“If you had stayed any longer that could have been you instead. Have you not seen any of the things said about that club on forums? That place is dangerous,” Minhyuk peers down at Myungeun with a type of sincerity that felt foreign to her. “Your wrist. You’ve been hiding it since you got here. Did you get hurt while you were there?” He questions her out of genuine concern. </p><p>“Are you asking me as a police officer or as a regular citizen?” She asks him, tilting her head at him. </p><p>“I am asking you because I am concerned, Myungeun-ssi.”</p><p>“Someone approached me and I threw my drink at them, but he retaliated by grabbing my wrist and he gripped it pretty tight,” she answers him honestly. </p><p>Minhyuk offers his hand out for her. “Give me your hand.”</p><p>Hesitating, Myungeun slowly puts her hand on his. She watches him as he softly pushes back the edge of her sleeve of her sweater. With nimble fingers he turns her wrist around to get a look at the full bruise. Her cheeks start to warm up a little, aware of how close they were and how it may look to anyone who passes by.</p><p>
  <em>It’s already fading. Which is a good sign. </em>
</p><p>Myungeun peers up at him, watching how he clenches and unclenches his jaw. “Just make sure you ice that tonight. It’ll help if it is still causing you pain.” He tells her, pulling her sleeve back down then pulls his hand away from hers. </p><p>She nods her head. “Mm, I’ll do that.”</p><p>Minhyuk sighs and takes a step back. “Please be careful from now on.”</p><p>“I will…” She says, then she casually adds: “Do you think they will find her?”</p><p>"Don't worry, they will," he reassures her.</p><p>
  <em>They will find her. Whether she is alive or dead… She will be found. </em>
</p><p>Myungeun ignores that thought that passes through his mind and she responds with a slight bow of her head. “Thank you.” She turns away from him then walks away from the police station to go out to the curb to flag down a taxi to go somewhere to eat. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I honestly don't know where I am getting this motivation to continue writing because this chapter ended up being longer than the last one. I hope that you all enjoyed the update. I believe this will be the kickoff where Minhyuk's appearance is more consistent. He hasn't really been in previous chapters because of the buildup I had outlined to get to this point. </p><p>Thank you for reading and until next time!</p><p>-kay</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>